


Remember

by Proskenion



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Captivity, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt, Lost Love, Love, some smut, very little physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: The reader is Morgana's prisoner and is remembering a time when they used to be happy together. The reader asks Morgana if she remembers too...





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I really wanted to write Something like that for a while... I love Morgana so much and feel so sorry for her, this poor lost soul (my dear witch wife <3) ... I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it !  
> It has not been beta'd so forgive any possible mistake and please feel to correct me !

The rop is painful on your writs and the wall against your back is cold as ice. Morgana had captured you and imprisoned you there days ago. But it is not the rop or the darkness and loneliness of your captivity that really harm you. No, what really is tormenting you and your heart is your memories placed face to face with your present reality. 

You remember your first kiss. 

You were in Morgana’s chambers. She was dashing as she always has been. You always have been mesmerised by her beauty. You were both giggling about some gosips you had heard from the kitchens. And suddenly the silence had fallen between you. Not an awkward, unpleasant silence. Not at all. It was a silence full of hollines and purity. You had looked into each others eyes intensely. And the moment later your lips were finally meeting in the softest, purest kiss. You remember the taste of her lips. They were sweet like a fruit in spring. You can still feel this taste on your lips. 

You remember your first kiss and all the stolen kisses that followed. 

It is cold and dark in this cave. You are shivering ; your teeth are clattering. She had left you there alone for hours now. You have forgotten that you are hungry and thirsty. You associate your feeling of weakness with another sort of pain. Far from the icy humidity of the cave, you are stuck in your memories. 

You remember your first night together. 

You remember your first shy attempts, your shared clumsiness. You remember the softness of her milky bare skin under your timid fingers. You remember the warmth of her naked body against yours, the tender firmness of her tits on your lips, and her gentle moan of pleasure while your tongue had found its way to her warm wetness between her thighs. 

You remember your first night together and all the secret nights that came after that one. 

The door opens and you see Morgana coming in. She walks toward you and kneels in front of you. She does not say a word and only brings a glass of water to your lips. You drink slowly. Then she puts the glass on the floor and takes a plate full of some food you don’t try to identify. But when she brings the fork to your mouth you keep it close. She looks at you a moment in silence, and then she puts down the fork on the plate and say : 

« You need to eat. » 

Hearing her voice makes your body reacts imediately, as a new regain of energy. You look at her and ask in a weakened voice : 

« Why are you doing this ? »  
« Oh, you know why, darling. » she answers. « I’m using you to lure Arthur and the others. Gwen would have been a better catch, of course. But still, I think your pretty little friends will try to rescue you soon enough. »  
« No, not that… » you manage to say. « Why… Why – are you – destroying yourself, Morgana ? » 

At that she does not answer. She just looks at you, with her big amazing bright eyes that always had made you shiver. The silence is long before you find the energy to talk again. 

« Morgana… Do you – remember – our first kiss ? Our first night ?... I do… As vividly as if it where yesterday… You loved me then… » 

In front of you, the witch stays quiet, impassive. So you keep going. You are struggling to talk since you are feeling very weak. But you can’t stop yourself now that you have started. 

« You had – such a good heart, Morgana… You have… You were one of us, you were our friend, you… Why are you destroying your heart, Morgana ? I think… I think I understand you… I’ve been hurt – by Uther – too… We all have, somehow… You are not that different from us, Morgana… Im not- that different – from you… It is not – too late, you know… » 

Morgana stares at you intensely but she sayss nothing. She can’t. And you can’t really see her through the veil of your tired eyes full of tears threatening to fall. You can only guess her figure, and you can’t see her own tears stuck behind her eyelids. 

« Come home… Come home – with me… I’m sure they’ll welcome you… I know it… Inside their hearts – they still love you… I still – love you – Morgana… I do love you… with all – my heart… »

A warm tear escapes your eyes and rolls down your cheek, sad and alone. 

« Come home – with me… » you whisper.  
« Your home is no longer mine. » 

Morgana’s voice is blank when she speaks, only slightly hoarse. 

« You’re wrong… » you say in a whisper. « It will always be your home… » 

All of sudden Morgana stands up and it almost startles you. She looks down at you and after a brief silence she says sharply : 

« If you don’t want to eat anything, so be it. » 

And she turns to leave the room. But before she can reach the door you say more vigorously :

« Don’t you remember, Morgana ? Don’t you – love me – anymore ? » 

Morgana stays still at the door, her fingers clenched on the handle. But she does not answer. And finally, she walks out and slams the door behind her. 

***  
You don’t know how long you have stayed there, alone in the dark and cold and wet. But in the end, after a time that felt like eternity, Morgana comes back. 

She brings nothing this time. But she still does not speak. She enters the room, and stays there at the door and looks at you for a while. You don’t move, but your eyes search her figure in the darkness. Then, she walks straight to you. She takes your wirst in her hands and she looses the rop. It takes you a second or two to realise you are free. Then you instinctively take your wirsts between your fingers and start rubbing your bruises softly. 

« Go. » 

Morgana’s voice sounds weird to your ears and you look at her in amazement, as if she were speaking a mysterious unknown language. So she repeats, a bit sharply : 

« I said : go. Go away ! »

And then she turns her back on you but does not leave the room. You look at her, and then at the door, and then at her again. You can’t see much of her in the dark, but inside your heart you feel it, you know she is crying. And you can’t look away from her shivering, almost fragile shadow. And so you ask : 

« You won’t come with me if I ask you to, will you ? »


End file.
